Tu Legado
by Ares-sama
Summary: Tenten sintió como el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros, en su vientre se encontraba el legado de un gran ninja, de su amante, de su amor, de una parte de su vida que fue prohibida por la familia de este.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

* * *

La aldea había sido reconstruida o al menos gran parte de ella, todo estaba cambiando en especial las personas, en especial cambiaria muy pronto ella. No sabía por que seguía haciendo esto era más que obvio que el resultado siempre seria el mismo, tal vez tenia fe que alguna falla de fábrica o sencillamente sus nervios al mil, eran los culpables de aquel resultado, nunca había pensando en otras opciones que no fueran llorar. Tal vez sonara tonto pero la mente no se le daba para mucho.

Cada paso que daba terminaba en un fuerte suspiro, cada suspiro en un cambio de dirección, agradecía que la gente parecía no importarle mucho su estado, bueno las personas tenían problemas más importantes como intentar reconstruir sus vidas con las personas que amaban, y ese era el gran problema. Tenía rabia y enojo, tal vez hasta cierta envidia y muchos celos con quienes le rodeaban, sabía que no era la única que había perdido alguien importante pero sentía que era la única que quería recordarlo.

Entro a la décima tienda, o tal vez era la onceaba, al final una tienda mas no cambiaría mucho las cosas. Era algo típico se acostumbró a las miradas del cajero no importaba cuantas cosas cogiera, no importaba si decidía llevar media tienda siempre la mirarían, la observarían y la detallarían, comenzarían a mirar con claros deseos de preguntas. ¿Para ti? ¿De quién? ¿O para quién? Suponía que el tiempo de paz que estaba comenzando les daría mucho tiempo libre a las personas para meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Solo pago al cajero salió de la tienda, con su garrafa de jugo y fue asentarse en una banca pública en el jardín infantil más cercano. Primer gran error del momento, no fue para nada bueno para ella ver a todos esos niños jugando alegremente, no fue para nada bueno ver a esa niña corriendo detrás de otros dos niños de forma amenazante aunque de juego con un kunai de juguete gritando que los haría pagar por dañar su castillo de arena.

No fue muy lista lo sabía, al terminar de tomarse el jugo las grandes ganas de ir al baño la abordaron y como esperaba había un baño público cercano, tenía que hacerlo estaba cansada de pedir el baño en restaurantes u otros lugares, tampoco quería ir a su casa no es como si alguien la estuviera esperando.

Espero unos minutos mientras aun dentro del baño, esperaba apretando con fuerza los resultados de la prueba, no podía partirla mucho ya había roto dos y aunque con gran ironía ambas habían dado el resultado positivo, era cierto que fueron las primeras y se dio a la idea que tal vez las descompuso.

Tenía que pensar las cosas con claridad, eso fue su único pensamiento mientras tiraba aquella tonta prueba a la basura, mismo resultado, mismas dos barras en aquel pedazo de plástico, se suponía que la cuarta guerra ninja debió haber dejado a todos algo bueno y entonces porque era ella quien tendría que pasar por eso.

Bueno si se paraba a pensar las cosas un minuto esta tampoco era el fin del mundo, tal vez no tenía mucho dinero pero podría darle una vida digna o eso pensaba, rayos tenía que tomar una decisión pronto y clara, solo tenía un mes. Si sus cuentas no fallaban debería ser un mes máximo, tal vez un poco menos desde aquella noche, la guerra en verdad había acabado hace tan poco pero el transcurso del tiempo le daba la impresión que las cosas habían sido demasiado rápido.

Peor tal vez solo fuera un error, tal vez las pruebas de marcas más famosas estaban fallando, ya sabía solo tendría que ir a otra tienda distante, tal vez al otro lado de la aldea, no tal vez fuera de la aldea, sencillamente era posible que todas las pruebas de la aldea ya estaban trucadas en su contra.

Decimocuarta tienda, pensó al entrar en esta. Estaba teóricamente más vacía que el resto y siguió el mismo procedimiento anterior, ingreso fue directo a la nevera saco una botella de jugo de ciruelas, detestaba el sabor pero era el más rápido de todos. Camino luego al pasillo medico donde encontró por su desgracia a otra kunoichi que observaba la misma estantería que ella, no deberían diferenciarse de edad, no tal vez ella era aun poco mayor.

Solo se hizo a un lado tomo la prueba y comenzó a marcharse, ignorando los nervios de la presente pero sobre todo sus intentos de justificarse por su estancia acá, llego a la caja, esta vez era una cajera que no miro directamente a los ojos, debió hacerlo.

Sintió una respiración detrás de ella, sintió como su piel se erizaba, miro con algo de nerviosismo no quería saber de quien se trataba, pero intento sacar el dinero y pagarle a la cajera, noto que no tenía dinero, vio como la persona que tenía detrás de ella pagaba. La joven kunoichi experta en armas no quería saber quién era quien había pagado, tampoco por que la mirada acusatoria que tenía sobre ella. Solo tomo sus cosas sin esperar a que le dieran una bolsa y salió.

Rápidamente sintió como era perseguida, giro un par de cuadras y termino en un pasillo sin salida. Segundo gran error del dia.

Por fin se dignó a voltear y mirar a su acusadora, salvadora hace unos minutos, tal vez solo iba a preguntar quien era y como podría pagarle los 50 yenes de su compra.

Se encontró con unos ojos azules claros, con un cabello rubio atado en coleta de caballo, de su misma estatura, con un sencillo vestido azul pero faltaba algo en esa persona, era la sonrisa alegre que siempre la acompañaba

—Ino—

Dijo en un pequeño susurro que solo se lo llevo el viento. La joven Yamanaka la abrazo con fuerza mientras sintió como ella lloraba, había seguido a su amiga desde las últimas tres tiendas y sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

La tetera comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación mientras las dos mujeres servían algo de té caliente, se miraron por unos segundos, hacia unos diez minutos que una de ellas había salido del baño y los resultados estaban próximos.

Ino miro a su vieja amiga en silencio como esperando que ella dijera algo que pudiera explicar su situación pero en el fondo era demasiado obvio, demasiado doloroso.

La prueba estaba lista, la castaña miro de forma suplicante a su amiga y esta asintió se levantó de la silla se acercó al mesón y la tomo, sonrió con gran tristeza, no era como si esta hiciera demasiado la diferencia con las demás.

—Felicidades Mama —

Luego de eso, Tenten se largó a llorar sobre la mesa no pudo soportarlo más y sus sentimientos salieron a flor. Hace unas semanas enterró a su amante, al padre del ser que crecía en su vientre, hace unas semanas había enterrado a Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este es un nuevo proyecto que he decidido comenzar.

No olviden dejar su comentario y opinión, dudas, quejas todo es aceptable.

Quienes ya antes me han leído saben que mis introducciones siempre son cortas, aunque espero que este fic tenga capítulos mucho mas largo de lo habitual.

Los invicto igualmente a leer mis otros fics.


End file.
